


Hiding in Plain Sight

by inmydreams



Series: Interviews [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydreams/pseuds/inmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular talk-show host Stiles Stilinski has to interview movie star Derek Hale live on tv. The only problem is they have been in a secret relationship for the past couple of years and they have to get through the interview without anyone finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this couple so please forgive any out-of-charachter mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :)

This was it, they could do this. The show was only an hour long, he had presented it numerous times before, the only difference was the guest. Derek Hale was going to be on his show. Derek Hale, the star of the hit film ‘Alpha’ who played the leader of a pack of werewolves and was here to promote the sequel. Derek Hale, who had broken up with his girlfriend and co-star in a scandal that led to lots of speculation over who had broken up with whom. Derek Hale, who he had been friends with since he had visited Derek on set for an interview nearly two years ago and secret boyfriend for nearly as long. And now Derek was set to appear on his chat show, live on his chat show, and he had to keep it together to avoid outing them both.

Hearing the theme tune music play Stiles stuck a big grin on his face and ran out to meet the audience.

‘Hello, good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the show. I have some very special guests lined up for you tonight, introducing their new single ‘Beacon dreams’ we have the ‘Alpha Twins’, yes Ethan and Aidan are in the studio.’ Loud screams went up at this. ‘Then we have the star of the cat walk, who has just launched her own make-up brand; Erica Reyes.’ More screams. ‘But first up we have the star of ‘Alpha’ who has just completed filming the sequel ‘The Red eye of the wolf’ Derek Hale.’ The crowd went mad as Derek appeared and walked on stage. He was dressed all in black, even down to the ridiculous sunglasses he had on. (Who wore sunglasses inside?)

Turning Stiles walked over to meet him. Did he go for a hug or would that give it away. Maybe he should just go for a handshake- or would that look overly formal and like he was trying to hide something. The small smirk of Derek’s face snapped him out of his panic. He remembered last night, as they were lying back on the couch, Derek saying ‘don’t overthink it. It’s not like we’re going to start making out or anything. No one will suspect a thing. Just relax and host as normal’.

Right, normal, he could do this. In the end he took the lead from Derek who shook his hand and gave him a one armed hug with a pat on the back- all very macho.

‘Welcome to the show Derek!’ he exclaimed enthusiastically.

‘Thank- you for having me!’ Derek replied as he sat down on the end of the sofa closest to Stiles’s chair. He directed his remark to the audience, smiling and saying ‘That’s a great audience you have here, thanks for the support’. He certainly knew how the get the audience on his side right from the start- he’d give him that.

‘It’s great to have you here. It’s been a year since we last saw you here, when you were promoting the film ‘Alpha’. How does it feel to be sat here now promoting its sequel which has been voted the most anticipated film of the year?’

‘Has it really been a year, it feels like only yesterday since I last saw you.’ Derek replied with a small smirk. So that was how he was going to play it- well two could play at that game. ‘The time seems to have gone so fast. I’m really pleased everyone enjoyed the film so much and we got the chance to re-unite the same cast and crew and make another one. I hope you all like it just as much as the first one.’ He smiled at the audience who cheered; he really had won them over.

‘You managed to get nearly all the cast back together for the film, which is quite an achievement considering how many big names there are in the cast. Did it feel like a big reunion?’

‘Big is an understatement; I’d say enormous, absolutely massive.’ Stiles felt himself blush. Those were the exact words he used when a close friend had tried to get information from him about Derek. He wasn’t good at keeping secrets at the best of times but add a lot of alcohol to the mix and Stiles had loudly blurted out that statement about the size of Derek’s penis in front of Derek himself. It was one of Derek’s favourite anecdotes to remind Stiles of and he could feel himself starting to blush. If Derek wanted to make it as hard as possible for Stiles to keep his composure then he could do the same. ‘We were very lucky in that we all got on really well and there was a great team atmosphere on set’.

‘Your character was the lead of the first film. What’s it like to be on top of a long list of celebrities- did you feel the pressure and responsibility to get it right and not let anybody down?’ Derek paused slightly before answering. Stiles smiled knowing that he had got him back. They had waited a long time before having sex, which had led to Stiles getting impatient and having a large argument with Derek, thinking that he wasn’t attractive enough for the older man. Derek had assured him that he was, but all the signs in their conversation had suggested that Stiles liked to bottom and though Derek was more than happy to top he said that he felt a lot of pressure and responsibility to make the first time right and not rush Stiles or let him down.

‘Of course there is a lot of pressure but sometimes you have to stop worrying about that and just go for it. Besides, I may be the lead, but I’m not doing it by myself. I have to trust my co-stars to play their part.’ Derek was smiling again fully now, having successfully used Stiles’ reply against him. Urgh- how did Derek do this? Moving the conversation forward he said

‘Now in this second film your character has some doubts about his ability to lead the pack. How do you think your character develops over the course of the two films?’ Derek smiled at this question; Stiles knew how much attention Derek made to character detail and was giving him the opportunity to show this to the audience.

‘He goes through a very long emotional journey over the course of the two films. Although he is the alpha at the start of the film and in charge he still has a lot of emotional doubts that he has to battle with. He’s very protective of his pack and hard on himself if he feels he’s let them down. You’ll see in the next film how easy it is for someone to cause him to doubt himself, and once that seed of doubt is there it keeps growing and growing until… well I think you’ll have to wait to see the film to find out what happens.’ Stiles finds himself grinning at the genuine passion in Derek’s voice.

‘And when he has doubts it turns to his second-in-command to step in, played by the brilliant and very talented Scott McCall’. The audience cheered at the mention of Scott McCall. Ever since Scott had come on the show last year everyone knew that Stiles and Scott were best friends and had been since childhood. ‘What’s Scott like to work with and be warned there is only one correct answer’. Derek joined the audience in their laughter.

‘He’s great to work with. A great guy and a brilliant actor. He’s been a great guy to have around on set, on screen and off, if only he wasn’t followed everywhere by his loud and over-excited best friend’. 

‘Hey, I don’t follow him around set all day you know. I’ve only visited him a handful of times’. Which could technically be true if you counted most of his trips to the set as visiting Derek rather than Scott. 

‘If you say so’, Derek teased him.

‘The last film was so successful that you were nominated for an Oscar but just missed out on it. What do you think your chances are this year?’ He felt bad asking, as he knew Derek didn’t like to talk about awards but he had a job to do and it was better than the questions about Derek’s break up that he really didn’t want to put his boyfriend through.

‘I was very touched just to be nominated. I put a lot of hard work into that film and it was great to see it so appreciated by critics’. He had avoided the answer but Stiles had no intention to push the issue. He wouldn’t have asked it in the first place if the producers hadn’t expected it of him.

‘And appreciated by the viewers,’ he added waiting for the audience to finish cheering. ‘In any case you did get voted sexiest male of 2015. How does that feel?’

‘I don’t know, like winning best talk show host?’ Stiles smiled at Derek’s reply. After coming second the previous two years he had been really pleased to win that coveted award. Derek had also been pleased for him as the combination of Stiles knowing he’d finally won the award at the same time he was dating the world’s sexiest man had led to Stiles making out with Derek whenever he got the chance.

‘Pretty good then, but I think that’s enough from me because now we come to the moment the audience have been waiting for. The time when I open up the floor to our studio audience and let them ask the questions.’ He was very nervous about this part of the process. Normally he enjoyed it, the thrill of not knowing what was going to be asked and having to think on his feet but today there seemed like there was a lot at stake. Derek may seem calm and composed on television but he was actually a private person and was very nervous and easily thrown in interviews.

‘Ok, who’s first? Hello there, what’s your question for Derek?’ He asked the first audience member.

‘Hello Derek, I’m a massive fan of your films. The special effects are amazing, particularly in Alpha. Do you do your own stunts?’ Good, a nice straight forward question to begin with.

‘I wish I could. I do as many as I’m allowed to but as you know some of the scenes can get very dangerous and so sometimes you need to leave it to the professionals. We have an amazing stunt team, even though I’d read the script and seen some of the filming, watching it all come together in the cinema was amazing’.

‘It was certainly very impressive’, Stiles added. ‘Thank-you for your question, who’s next?’ The microphone was moved to a teenage boy sitting near the back. ‘Hello, what’s your question for Derek.’

‘The previous film ended on such a cliffhanger with the fire. Did the writers tell the cast what was going to happen or did you have to wait until you began filming the sequel to find out?’ Another safe question. Stiles felt himself grow calmer by the minute. 

‘They didn’t tell us anything- no matter how much we tried to bribe them. I did have my suspicions and just like the fans I was trying to guess what was going to happen. It was probably wise not to tell us though- I’ve had a hard enough time keeping it secret since I first saw the script that I don’t think I could have kept it secret for a whole year.’ The audience laughed appreciatively. 

The microphone was then passed to a heavily made up girl sitting near the front.

‘In the last film there was a scene where you were topless and had quite an impressive six pack. Do you still have such an impressive chest and do we get to see that in the next film?’

‘Yes.’ Stiles answered before Derek could. He’d been instinctively taking a question for Derek that he knew he wouldn’t like but it was only when he caught sight of Derek’s raised eyebrow that he realised he’d essentially told the entire audience that he’d seen Derek’s naked chest recently.

‘Sorry Derek, Scott cannot keep secrets. He mentioned that the pair of you had to do a scene in just your pants.’ A cheer went up at this and thankfully again it was true. Scott was very bad at keeping secrets about the plot. He found it so exciting he always wanted to talk to someone about it and he had let it slip that the pair of them would be filming topless after a scene where the pack had a sleepover and were woken in the night.

‘That’s right. I can’t give you the details as its quite a pivotal scene but it sounds like if you asked Scott then he would tell you all about it.’ The audience laughed at this. Crisis averted and onto the next question.

‘We’ve heard how close you are to Scott, Stiles. Do the three of you ever hang out together’? 

‘We have done. Scott and Stiles are very good friends- the type who can always tell what the other is thinking and finish each other’s sentences. Although if we hang out as a three then there’s too much third wheeling going on so we don’t that often’. This was true- Scott had said that he felt like a third wheel when it was just the three of them.

‘Do the two of you know each other quite well then?’ The audience member decided to chance it and ask a follow up question. This was not strictly allowed and Stiles saw Derek was momentarily panicked by the question but he could see it had been innocently asked in the context of their earlier answers.

‘Scott introduced us when I visited him on the set of the first film. He introduced me to everyone there and I’ve been back to visit him on set a few times.’

‘A few times?’ Derek interrupted.

‘Well, maybe more than that. I need to make the most of my inside sources to get the juicy gossip to share with these lovely people.’ The audience cheered as Derek laughed. Crisis averted once again.  
By the end of the interview Stiles thought he would deserve a medal. He looked up to see the microphone handed to a teenage girl near the front.

‘Hello, what’s your question for Derek?’

‘Hi Derek, it was all over the news that you broke up with Lydia Martin. Was it hard to work with her after the split?’ Well crisis nearly averted- but they couldn’t expect the issue to not to be mentioned and it wasn’t the worst thing that could be asked about the break-up.

‘We are both professionals and very keen for the next film to be a success. I have great respect for her as an actress and always enjoy working with her’.

That was not the end of the matter though as the girl quickly asked another question. ‘Why did you both split up? Is it true that one of you cheated on the other with a co-star?’ Who gave that girl a microphone? As a professional talk show host Stiles was upset that someone would ask such a question on his show.

‘That is not something I’m prepared to discuss. It is a private matter between Lydia and myself and I would ask you all to respect that and not listen to spiteful rumours that are spread by those with nothing better to do.’ Uh oh- Derek was angry. The sooner this interview ended the better but he didn’t want to leave it on a sour note.

‘Ok, time for one more question.’ The microphone was handed to a young woman near the back of the audience.

‘Hi Derek, are you seeing anyone at the moment?’ Stiles turned to Derek to see if he needed him to cut in, but Derek answered calmly.

‘That’s for me to know.’

‘And the media to try to find out.’ Stiles finished for him lightening the mood. ‘And don’t worry, if he is I intend to be the first to know.’ Derek gave a strange cough at this as though he was trying not to suddenly burst out laughing. 

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, he’s been a brilliant guest for us all. The sequel to Alpha will hit cinemas on the 22nd and from what I’ve seen so far it is due to be a brilliant film so make sure you go and see it. 

Thank-you Derek Hale’. The audience applauded as Derek left and Stiles introduced his next guest. Once filming had finished Stiles went to see Derek in his dressing room.

‘Urgh, that was so hard.’ He sank into Derek’s arms and they stood like that in silence for a few moments, taking strength from the others presence. Stiles relaxed in the sense of calm he always got from  
Derek, especially valuable when he was coming down from the adrenalin of presenting the show. .

‘I know.’ Derek said. ‘I’m sorry I don’t feel ready to come out yet but I’ll get there, I will. One day I’ll shout it out on the red carpet or at some award ceremony so everyone will know.’

‘Don’t you dare!’ Stiles exclaimed loudly, startling Derek as he leant out of his embrace. ‘If you come out anywhere you are doing it on my show- no way is one of my rivals going to get their hands on this story before I can.’ Derek laughed loudly at this and the tension was broken.

‘All right, when I come out I’ll do it on your show. I’ll even kiss you if you like, live on camera.’

‘Well then,’ Stiles smiled. ‘We better get practicing’. And they did- only afterwards they decided that when they did it live on camera they’d keep their clothes on- Stiles had no desire to lose his slot before the watershed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading. Bit nervous about my first attempt at a Sterek fic so any comments would be really appreciated :)


End file.
